Adventures in The Nikiro region!
by skittykat501
Summary: Skitty drags some of her mortal/human friends to the Nikiro region to go on the pokemon adventure of there life time!
1. How It All Began

**So, this is the story of Skitty's mortal/human friends as they travel the Pokémon region: The Nikiro Region. The first chapter is of how she got here in the first place. To know what 11-teen means read my profile.**

* * *

><p>11-teen year old Skitty sipped her hot cocoa, watching the beautiful lights of the other skyscrapers from her own Skittykat501's skyscraper studios. She was happy here. The fame of her awesome shows (Fan fictions), her Pokémon, her digimon: Marineangemon, and her new friends from cartoons like Henrey and Trevor. She smirked, kids from her hometown's school said Pokémon and digimon don't exists! She then started to frown, no matter what her friends said, they were her friends. She missed them. The only one who came with her is her friend Sydney. She remembered when she first came to the Nikiro Region…<p>

**_Flashback_**

Recess. All kids favorite part of school. Skitty wasn't Skitty's real name…

"MADELYN! MADELYN!" Yelled a 7 year-old Sydney. She and Madelyn, who is 6 at this time, were playing hide-n-seek. However, she couldn't find her anywhere! "MADELYN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She isn't looking were she is going and trips into a forest next to the school. She's hurt with a scraped knee. She starts crying and yells "MADELYN! MA-MA-MADELYN!" She then sees a silhouette of a girl. Sure enough, it's Madelyn.

"Sydney!" She bends down to help Sydney. She brings her to an abandoned train car she found, she forgot the way to the school. She put Sydney down on a seat. "Don't worry Sydney! I'll get help!" Being a 6 year old, instead of walking out of the train car, she slammed into the wall of the car. "OW!" She rubbed her head and noticed that the wood where she slammed into is loose. In curiosity, she took off the wood and revealed a lever. Madelyn wondered what it was and lifted it. The train car door closed. It started moving!

"Madelyn.." Said Sydney sleepily "What' going on?"

"I don't know!" Screamed Madelyn. She hugged Sydney as it started to go faster, and faster, and faster! Then, it stopped. Just, stopped. Madelyn open one of her eyes. The train door opened. She dragged Sydney. Out in fear of the train moving again.

Madelyn heard a voice behind her " Next time don't scream so much!"

Madelyn looked behind her to find she and Sydney were riding a trailmon! "…Wow." She wasn't scared. As long as the digimon wasn't evil, she loved all digimon! The trailmon puffed and then went back to the place where Madelyn found it. Madelyn realized that she was somewhere not explored by humans. She walked on dragging Sydney along with her. Many digimon and Pokémon watch as the two humans walk through. Only one Digimon stops to help.

"Hey!" Says a Gaomon coming up to Madelyn and Sydney. The dog digimon looks at Sydney and goes to her. "We need to get her to the city!"

**_Flashback done_**

Gaomon became Madelyn's partner digimon and Sydney eventually got a Impmon. Gaomon lead Madelyn and Sydney to Rafara city to further treat Sydney. Once Sydney got better, the professor of the region, Prof. Willow, wanted them to go on a Pokémon journey. When Prof. Willow asked Madelyn her name, Madelyn decided to nickname herself Skitty. She used it so much people thought it was her real name. In this region, any three evolution Pokémon can be a starter. Skitty got charmander and Sydney got Shinx. They didn't travel together or had the same goal. Skitty wanted to go to the Nikiro league and Sydney wanted to go to the grand festival. They met up together sometimes. At one of these times the two saw a Arceus! They didn't catch it but it lead them to a pool made of melted sapphire. A sapphire wand floated out and made it's way to Skitty. Later, after Skitty beat the Nikiro league, Skitty became famous! She got money and great ideas for shows. With the money she got she bought a skyscraper and made it her studio. Some cartoon characters that live in the Nikiro region decided to work for her. Others (cough, Henrey, cough) she made them work for her.

As she thought of these things she came to a decision…

**_The next day…_**

Skitty was packing her things "Toothbrush, snacks, SPAM (The caned meat), change of clothes, Gaomon's digicube, Pokémon pokeballs, sapphire wand, phone, pokedex, hammer, axe, Zane's shrunkens…"

Henrey walks up behind Skitty "Skitty, what's you be doing?"

Skitty looks at Henrey " Okay, two things. One, why are you talking like that?"

"I don'ts know."

"-_-… anyway, two, I'm leaving."

"O_O! What?! This is awesome! I'm going to throw a party!"

Skitty throws a brick at him "ONLY FOR A FEW DAYS YOU MAGIKARP!" She slams her pink leopard print closed. "I'm going to get people."

Henrey looks at Skitty "…Not to ki-kill me right?"

Skitty says in a demonic voice "…MAYBE… Ha! Just kidding! I'm going to get a few friends of mine from my hometown to come to the Nikiro region."

"Oh. Well good luck then!"

"Thanks Henrey!" Skitty puts on her pink trench coat, takes off her pink leopard ear head band and puts on a pink fedora with built in pink leopard ears. " I say to the, goodbye!" Skitty takes out her charizard, Katelyn, and gets on top of her, "Katlyn, fly me to the trailmon station!"

Henrey Watches Skitty fly off. Then he says "…Time to search her room for loose change!"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! I know it seems more like a digimon Fanfic but it's Pokémon. There will be digimon in this but it be a Pokémon fan fiction mind you!<strong>


	2. Old Friends, New Pokemon!

**OMA! An update? So rare! Any way, I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Bonnie and Max would meet and Iris would have appeared by now. Songs used in this fan fiction are not mine and will have the artist next to it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Narrator: Last time on Nikiro Region Adventures, Skitty remembered how she got to the Nikiro Region and left to seek her friends. Henrey searched Skitty's room for loose change. Lets continue the story!<p>

Skitty was starting to get board waiting in a big grassy field for her long lost friends to come and was listening to her IPod. She was also singing with it."_after the black out there was darkness in the streets, the only light for miles-"(_After the Blackout by: The Fold)

Since she isn't paying attention, an 11-teen year old boy walks up behind her and says "Madelyn?"

"_THE LIGHTS CAME ON! -"_

"Madelyn?!"

"_Brighter then ever before!"_

"MADELYN!?"

"_Can't you see then shine!? Go ninja, go, go ninja!"_

The boy steps on Skitty shoe and yells "GIRL I HAVEN"T SEEN IN 6 YEARS!"

Skitty takes out her pink ear buds and looks at the boy "FRANK!" and hugs him. "How have you been?"

Frank looks at Skitty as she pulls off of him. Frank says "Skitty, you have been missing for 6 years without a trace. I think I need to ask you some questions."

Skitty puts her hand over Frank's mouth "Shh! Here come the others!"

Over a hill we see Skitty's other friends: Chuck, Shane, Timmy, Brick, Emily, Tina, Molly, Annie, Quincy, Reggie, Rosalyn, and Amanda.

Skitty goes up to greet them "Guys! I missed you sooooo much!"

She greets them all and all of them talk and converse.

Then Skitty gets to Brick "Brick, the only one of 'The Trio' that I liked!"

Brick looks at her and says "Yeah, about 'The Trio'…"

Skitty then hears two voices she never wanted to hear again.

"QUIT PUSHING!"

"I'M NOT PUSHING! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SLOW!"

Skitty then sees them. Spence and Brandon. Why does she not like these two? Spence kept stealing her stuff and when the playground bridge collapse (with Skitty on it) Brandon just laughed. Brick was the only nice one.

Skitty holds up Brick by the collar of his shirt and says in a demon like voice "You… brought… THEM?"

Brick shrugged "You get one, you get all. We're a package deal." As Skitty lets him down, Spence and Brandon start talking to the others. Brick continues "Wow, you're a lot more aggressive then you used to be Madelyn!"

Skitty bowed "Thank you Brick. And please, call me Skitty."

Everyone looked at Skitty. Molly said "Like, the Pokémon?"

Skitty nods.

Shane then says "Well, some things never change." Remembering the times Skitty was ranting about a Pokémon related thing.

Amanda then said " So Skitty, what we doing of here?"

Skitty looks at all of them "…You'll see. Now, come with me!" Skitty runs off into a forest and the others follow.

They come to an abandoned train car. Skitty tells them to go inside. When they don't, she says "Alright, lets try this again. Go into the train car-" She pulls out her sapphire wand and turns it into a sapphire bat "-OR THIS WILL MAKE CONTACT WITH YOUR HEAD!" Everyone runs into the train car.

But Brandon pokes his head out to say "Wait, were did you get a sapphire-"

Skitty raises her sapphire bat "All will be explained in the ride now GET IN!"

Brandon puts his head back in and Skitty goes in as well. She closes the door and ,inside, pulls a very familiar lever.

Reggie then asks "Um question. Are you kidnapping us?"

Skitty looks at all of them and says "In a way, yes. But once we get there you'll thank me!"

Spence asks "So, what are we doing?"

Skitty takes off her backpack and pulls out a pokeball "Who here knows what this is?"

Timmy (who hates Pokémon) face palms and says "Take me now."

**A train ride later.**

Everyone gets off. Skitty is last and her skitty and Gaomon following her.

Everyone looks at the Trailmon as he says "Bye Skitty! Thanks for not screaming!" He chugs off.

Tina says "Wait. How does he know your name?"

Skitty says " One: I'm famous as I said in the story. Two: After that incident we kept in touch. Now, to Rafara City!" While putting skitty and Marineangemon into a pokeball and a digicube.

Skitty is about to run off until Chuck stops her and says "Wait a minuet Skitty" Skitty turns around to face all of them. "On behalf of everyone here I want to ask: why did you bring us? Only Frank is the one who loves Pokémon."

Skitty eyes become sadden "Well, I did for a few reasons. I wanted you guys to have the experience of this awesome journey, you guys could meet some of your favorite cartoon and/or video game characters, and-" She puts her head down "-I missed you guys…" She puts her head back up "Minus Brandon and Spence."

Brandon and Spence say at the same time "HEY!"

Emily says "Well, we missed you to but, why Pokémon? I only know Pikachu, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard."

Rosalyn looks at Emily "Who, who, who, and what?"

Skitty intervenes " Prof. Willow will explain all about Pokémon at the Lab. Lets go already!"

Everyone follows Skitty to a big city and on a big bill board on a skyscraper says 'skittykat501's studio skyscraper'.

Annie asks "Is that yours Skitty?"

"Yup! My pride, glory and-" The group hear a boom and something is flying out from a window of the skyscraper "-and my playground of weirdness and awesomeness."

Then, an eevee and a boy come running past the group. The eevee is holding a package that says 'fold up trampoline. The eevee yells to the boy "Alright Henrey! It's time!" She places the package on the ground and it expands into a trampoline.

The thing flying is actually Sydney. She lands on the trampoline and says "That…was…AWESOME! Lets do it again!"

The group looks at them in surprise and Spence says "Sydney? Is that you?"

Skitty goes towards them "Guys, meet Chuck, Shane, Timmy, Brick, Emily, Tina, Molly, Annie, Quincy, Reggie, Rosalyn, and Amanda, Spence, Brandon, and Frank." She turns towards the group and continues "Guys, meet Henrey, Sydney, and Ally."

The two groups converse until a young women with short brown hair and a lab coat comes up to them and asks "Skitty?" Everyone turns to the women as she continues "The Pokémon are ready for picking!"

Skitty as Skitty walks up to the lady to talk, Henrey, Ally and Sydney walk back to the skyscraper. Skitty turns around to introduce the lady "People, this is Prof. Willow, the professor of the Nikiro region."

All introduce them selves and says "Hello! Are you guys ready to pick your first Pokémon?" While Frank happily says 'yes' everyone else starts groaning "…Good enough."

**At the Lab**

"All right. Now follow me to the Pokémon room." Says Prof. Willow.

As they walk Brandon asks Skitty "Skitty, Prof. Willow seems quite young to be a professor. How old is she?"

"21 years old."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, she is really responsible"

The group hears a scream, then a gulp, and then a burp. Then they hear someone from a different room yell "Prof. Willow! The Druddigon ate your uncle Melvin!"

Prof. Willow shouts back "I'm in the middle of something!"

Brandon looks at Skitty and she says "Ok, _most _of the time she's responsible."

They walk into a room that has a bunch of trees, a lake, grass, and tiny Pokémon!

"Ok people" Says Skitty "Pick your Pokémon! When you have please exit the room."

Everyone spreads out around the room.

….

Skitty waits for them outside petting skitty. Chuck comes out with a treecko. Skitty asks "Aww! Cute! Why did you pick her?"

"I thought-wait. It's a girl?!"

"Oh boy…"

Shane comes out with a oshawott. Skitty looks at the two and asks "Why him?"

Shane says "Because he was the first one I."

"Why do I think most people will say that?"

Chuck chimes in "Because most of us don't know about Pokémon"

Frank comes out with a chespin and Skitty says "Why him?"

Frank says "Because it's my favorite Kalos Pokémon."

Timmy comes out with a Dratini and everyone looks at him "…ok, Frank told me it is a dragon so I took it."

Skitty says "Oh! Now it makes sense."

Spence comes out with a togepi.

Skitty: O_O…

Chuck: O_O…

Shane: O_O…

Frank: O_O…

Timmy: O_O…

Spence looks around at everyone while his togepi bounced happily in his arms. He then says "Yeah, I gots a togepi. YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Brandon comes out with a sandile. Skitty looks at him and says "I don't even have to ask."

Brick comes out with a totodile biting his head. Everyone looks at him and Skitty says "Um, Brick, you-you have a-"

"I know."

Emily comes out with a fenniken and Skitty says " I'm not surprised, if charmander didn't exist I would've picked fenniken."

Emily looks at Brick and says "Brick, are you aware you have a-"

"Again, I know."

Tina comes out with a horsea and before anyone can say anything she says "OMG! Isn't this Pokémon the cutest!"

Brandon asks "How does that stay alive out of water?"

Skitty yells " BECAUSE POKEMANZ LOGIC!"

Tina looks at Brick and says " Hey Brick, you have a –"

"I…Know…"

Molly comes out with a bulbasaur. Skitty asks "I expected you to get an azurill. Why did you get a bulbasaur?"

Molly looks at Skitty confused and says "I got a what instead of a what?"

"Never mind."

Molly looks at Brick "Brick, you have a-"

"I FLIPPING KNOW!"

Annie comes out with a turtwig. Skitty walks up to her and says "Okay, now a really need to know, why a turtwig?"

Annie says "Because it is a turtle like Pokémon so it will have a good defense and I think defense is more important then offense. Also, It is a grass type and I like grass types. It also evolves into a ground type, which I also like. Plus Sinnoh is the first and last Pokémon region I watched/played."

Skitty looks at her and says "You lost me at 'Because it is'.

Annie ignores her and looks at Brick "Brick you-"

"YES! THERE IS A TOTODILE BITING MY HEAD!"

Annie continues "I know that. I was going to tell you your fly is open. Nice underpants."

Everyone starts laughing and Brick blushes as he zips his fly up.

Quincy comes in with a gothita and sees everyone laughing "…I don't want to know."

The laughing dies down and Skitty asks Quincy "A gothita? Why a gothita?"

Quincy looks at gothita, then at Skitty "I grabbed the first one I saw"

Skitty says "I knew someone else would say that!"

Rosalyn comes running in with a tepig and yells "OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT MY POKEMON! ISN'T IT THE CUTEST EVER! LOOK AT IT! **_LOOK AT IT!"_**

Everyone looks at Rosalyn's tepig. Tina says "Horsea is cuter."

Amanda comes in with a chikorita. " Tengo un chikorita!"

Everyone looks at Amanda and Skitty says "No puedo hablar español"

Frank says "That means?..."

Amanda translates "I said 'I have a chikorita', and Skitty said 'I don't speak Spanish."

Last, but not least, Reggie comes out with a bagon. Skitty walks up to him and says "Aww! It's so cute!"

Everyone looks at the bagon. Reggie looks at Skitty and says "You think anything is cute don't you Skitty?"

"…No"

Rosalyn chimes in "You called a crocodile cute at the aquarium"

"Ok, maybe…"

Brick continues "When we watched a video of a wolf eating a deer, you called the wolf cute!"

"Ok, yes."

comes back and is covered in saliva "Sorry. While you guys were looking for Pokémon there was…eh… disturbance."

Shane looks at bored "You have to get 'Uncle Melvin' out from the druddigon."

"Yes. Look, can you guys wait for me in the lobby of the lab while I clean up?"

Skitty sighs "Sure." Everyone goes out.

**At the lobby**

Brandon yells in a groaning voice "AUHH! Where's the Professor"

"Here I am!" comes back with bags, holocasters, pokedexs, and no saliva. "Everyone take one bag, one holocaster, and one pokedex!" Everyone grabs one of each as explains each item "The bags are to hold items. When you put items in it they will automatically be organized. The holocasters are like phones. They have live news footage as well. But your own cellphones should work as well. And last but not least, the pokedex is to record any Pokémon you meet. The holocasters already have each off your numbers, Skitty's number, Sydney's number, Ally's number, and Henrey's number."

"Thank you ." Everyone says. says good-bye and goes back into the lab.

Skitty and the gang go outside. Skitty says, "Now before you all go out on your journeys I must make one more rule. Since this is the first time your on a Pokémon journey I will have you in pairs." Skitty looks at Brick, Spence, Brandon" and pairs ONLY."

Annie raises her hand "Skitty, we have a odd number of people!"

Skitty says "Well I was planning to have Frank on his own since he knows Pokémon more then you guys."

With that Frank runs off yelling "SEE YA SUCKERS!"

Skitty brings out a clipboard from her leopard print bag "Ok so when I say your group you are free to leave. Annie and Timmy."

Everyone looks at the two and says "Ohhh!"

Annie shrugs "Unlike other people, I don't have a big grudge with Timmy." She grabs his hand as says, "Lets go." Annie drags Timmy of into a direction."

Skitty says, "There's logic to my grouping! Anyway, Rosalyn and Amanda." The two high five and go off. "Quincy and Reggie" The two boys hand shake in greeting and go off. "Tina and Emily" They squeal and run off. "Ah… My ears. Anyway, Spence and Brandon" The two boys try to run off but keep hitting each other. Skitty looks at the paper again "that may have been a mistake. Moving on, Chuck and Shane." Before Skitty even said their names they were off. "Well they saw that coming so… Yeah. Last but not least, Brick and Molly."

Brick and Molly look at each other. Molly says "Why us together?"

Skitty says, "You two were the only ones left so… Bye!" Skitty takes out her charizard and rides her to the studio skyscraper.

Brick says, "Well, I guess were together."

Molly looks at a map on her holocaster "The nearest Pokémon gym is in this city."

Brick points something out "It says here that it's the strongest gym in the region. Lets go there last. Next?"

Molly looks around the map "Um…Oh here! Electrika City is the nearest city with a gym. But we have to pass through a town call Bioru town. Electrika city is an electric type gym and the leader's name is Bonnie."

Brick shrugged "Lets us go now to Bioru town then."

Narrator: Everyone got their Pokémon and went there separate ways. We will focus on Brick and Molly the whole adventure as they win ribbons and gym badges and find new places and Pokémon. As the journey continues!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Got this done! My mom banned me from fanfiction for a little while but now it is lifted!<strong>


	3. Meeting the Ranch Girl

**Skitty: When the girl says "World with no Pokémon" She doesn't know but she was talking about our world. Another thing, this is probably my least popular story but I will still type it! Take that whoever hates this! I don't own Pokémon! ENJOY!**

**Henrey: Ohhh, Skitty's mad for no apparent reason!**

**Skitty: (Throws a brick at him) take it away annoying Narrator!**

* * *

><p>Narrator: I'm not annoying! Anyway, Brick and Molly were making there way towards Bioru Town. It has been a week since they got their Pokémon.<p>

"It's getting late Molly, we should camp out." Brick said.

"Fine. I hope we get to Bioru Town tomorrow! I'm tired of all this walking!"

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. I have played the game and there is a lot of battling and a lot of walking."

"Auggh!" Molly moaned, "At least there are tents and sleeping bags in our bags." She took a pink sleeping bag and a tent out of her bag "I wonder why Skitty didn't say anything about these in our bags."

Brick shrugged as he got out a blue tent and sleeping bag "She forgets a lot of things when she was little. Once, she forgot her own birthday!" Brick got an idea, he took out a pokeball and threw it "Totodile! Come on out!" Totodile came out and stated to bite Brick's head, "…Meh, I got used to it."

Molly took out her pokeball "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Bulbasaur came out and nuzzled Molly. "Hey Brick, how long do you think this 'Pokémon Journey' will last?"

"I'm hoping soon. I don't want to stay here any longer!" Brick said. Totodile stopped biting his head and came off. It looked at Brick with puppy dog eyes "..Well, if I get any good thing from this-" He picked up totodile "-then it's you little buddy."

"To-Todile!"

"You guys are starting to sound like Ash and Pikachu from the show."

Brick blushed and continued "Well, meh!"

Molly asked "Why are you and the some of others hate Pokémon? I'm not obsessed with it but I'm fine with going on a journey."

Brick sighed and said "Well, when I was little-"

Molly rolled her eyes and said "Here we go, just keep it short please."

Brick glared at Molly and replied "Well, I was totally into Pokémon but then this girl named Duchess stole my Pokémon games, cards, plushies, and any other thing Pokémon related I had. That's when I started to hate Pokémon."

Molly said comfertly "Well she's not here now and you have a real live Pokémon now. So how about taking this mess Skitty brought us in positively?"

Brick nodded and along with his totodile went to his tent, "It's getting late. Goodnight Molly."

Molly got up and went to her tent with Bulbasaur "Night Brick."

**_The next day_**

Molly woke up in the tent with Bulbasaur "I wonder if Brick is up yet."

She got out and put away her tent in her bag. She then built a fire and made breakfast. When she and Bulbasaur were done they turned around to Brick's tent. Brick was still not up. Molly and Bulbasaur looked at each other, sighed, then went to Brick's tent. Molly put her hands on the tent and Bulbasaur put two vines on the tent. The two started to shake the tent while Molly yelled "WAKE UP BRICK AND TOTODILE!"

Brick and Totodile started thrashing about until the two came out and Brick yells "What's wrong?! Are we being attacked?!"

Molly shouted in his ear "No you dork! Eat, pack, and let's get moving!"

Brick did what he was told and they were off with there Pokémon. Around noon they were about to have lunch until they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Molly looked around franticly "What was that?"

Brick pointed in a direction "I think it came from over there!" And they were off in the direction.

When they got there, they saw a steelix and it was attacking a girl and a sentret. Molly and Brick couldn't see the girl clearly but they still decided to help.

Molly commanded Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur hit the steelix directly in the head making it turn around.

Brick came in with Totodile "Totodile! Water Gun!"

Totodile water gunned the steelix and the iron snake Pokémon ran away. The girl came up to the two.

She had long blonde hair reaching to her heels in a pony tail, sapphire blue eyes, freckles on her face, and a cowgirl get up topping off with a baby pink cowgirl hat. She said "Thank ya'll from comin' and rescuing me and Sentret!" She turned to Sentret and said "That's the last time we go out without the rest of the team right sentret?"

"Sen-sen-sentret!"

Brick got his pokedex from his bag and it started to say information about sentret. "Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud cry. Normal type."

The girl continued "The name's Anna-bell!" She held out her hand in greeting and Molly and Brick shook her hand as they put their Pokémon in the pokeballs.

The three, along with their Pokémon, then heard Brick's stomach rumble. "Sorry. We haven't had lunch yet."

She slapped him on the back and said "Well as repayment for saving me, how about we go back to my parent's ranch and have lunch?"

Brick and Molly looked at each other and nodded. They got there and saw the wide-open plain surrounded by a fence. It had Milktank, Tauros, and Boffalaunt. Next to it was a barn and a small house.

**_Inside the small house._**

Anna-bell's mom made mac-n-cheese and lemonade.

Brick was eating as he said "Wow, this is better then what me and Molly have been eating for the past week!" Molly nodded in agreement.

Anna-bell chuckled "Well, I'll tell my mom that!"

The three heard Anna-bell's dad yell "Anna-bell! It's your turn to milk Milktank!"

"Coming daddy!" Anna-bell got up and before she left the room she said "I'll be right back. I can milk a milktank faster then a Swellow can fly!" She lefty the room with just Anna-bell's, Molly, and Brick.

Molly said to Brick "Wow, she's very nice!"

"Yeah, its most likely people in our world wouldn't do that even if we saved them! People are nicer here!"

Anna-bell's mom intervened "Well there are many people in Nikiro how are nice but there are also people like Team Oraboris."

Brick and Molly looked at Anna-bell's mom. Molly asked "What's Team Oraboris?"

Anna-bell's mom sat down "Team Oraboris is an evil organization who wants both our world and this other world to come together. I heard that this other world has no Pokémon!"

Brick asked "What's so bad about that?"

"The way Team Oraboris wants the two worlds to come together is by taking over both worlds starting here."

Molly was starting to feel afraid "How do they think they're going to do that?"

"They want to capture all the legionary Pokémon. But champion Skitty is working hard to counter these attempts."

Brick continued "How?"

"She tries to stop them at every turn. But she said she brought people from that other world here to go on a journey and help! She can't be everywhere at once. She also said she picked these people not randomly but because she really thinks they could help." Brick and Molly looked at each other. "Well, I need to tend to the Tauros." Anna-bell's mom left the house to go to the field.

Brick was done eating and said to Molly "Wow. Madelyn- err, Skitty, really believes in us."

Molly stood up "Well, I ain't letting her down!"

Brick retorted "Ain't isn't a word. But I won't ether!"

Just then, the two heard Anna-bell scream "Help! Team Oraboris is here!"

With that, Molly and Brick ran to the field to find Anna-bell being attacked by an ekans and stunfisk along with their trainers. There was one girl and one boy. The girl had a purple tank top with the picture of a red cobra on it. She also had green shorts. The boy had a green t-shirt with the same red cobra picture on it. He also had purple shorts.

Anna-bell's sentret was hiding behind Anna-bell. Anna-bell got out another pokeball " Rassle them up em' up Rhyhorn!" She brought a Rhyhorn out.

Molly brought out her pokedex. "Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn recklessly charges straight ahead, trampling over anything that gets in its way. Ground and Rock type."

"Rhyhorn, bulldoze!" Anna-bell yelled. Rhyhorn started to stomp the ground creating an earthquake. Ekans fainted while stunfisk wasn't effected as much.

"Stunfisk, tackle!" Stunfisk tackled Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, use-"

Anna-bell was about to yell a command but her father got in the way and brought out a machamp. "Machamp, Karate chop!" Machamp hit the stunfisk making it faint. The two Oraboris grunts run away.

Brick and Molly run to Anna-bell while her father hugs her. "Anna-bell!" Her father said "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

Anna-bell pushes her father away and says "Dad! I ain't a kid any more!"

Molly slaps Brick. "Ouch! What was that for!"

"You said 'ain't' wasn't a word," Molly then high hived Anna-bell. "Anna-bell, you and Rhyhorn were awesome!"

Anna-bell looked to her father "Daddy, does this mean I can go on a Pokémon journey now?"

"Absolutely not! That attack should've shown you how dangerous a Pokémon journey can be!"

Anna-bell shouted "Well it should've shown you that I'm ready to go on journey! I had them right were I wanted them to be until you came in!"

Brick whispered to Molly "I think there is a little hot water here with the father and daughter"

Molly whispered back "You think?"

Brick then said "Hang on a minute! Hang on a minute!" That stopped the arguing.

Anna-bell's dad walked up to Brick "What is it boy?"

Brick coughed and said "I think Anna-bell is fully capable of going on a journey. Sure it's going to be dangerous but if it wasn't then it wouldn't be worth going on one!"

Anna-bell's dad sighed "…Well" He turned to Anna-bell and continued "The boy has a very great point Anna-bell."

Anna-bell took out 6 pokeballs, two being Rhyhorn and Sentret's pokeballs, "I already have a full on Pokémon team! Oh, please daddy?"

Anna-bell's dad was silent for a minute and said "Fine. Tomorrow, we'll drive to Rafara city and get you a pokedex and holocaster, and all the other what you call its."

Anna-bell put Rhyhorn into its pokeball and hugged her dad "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you daddy!"

Anna-bell's dad hugged her back and went to tend to some more Pokémon. Anna-bell turned to Brick and Molly and hugged the two "Oh, thank ya'll for saying somethin'. Ya'll don't know how long I have been asking to go on a journey!"

Brick blushed "Well your welcome Anna-bell"

Molly was turning blue "Can you put us down please?" Anna-bell put the two Pokémon trainers down. "Now, Brick, we, need to get a move on to Bioru town!"

Anna-bell sighed "Well,. Since ya'll are leaving, I'll ask my mom to pack ya'll some mac-n-cheese leftovers."

Narrator: Brick was very happy at this. When it was time to leave Anna-bell gave them a giant wave good bye as Brick and Molly walked away from the ranch. What wonders will Brick and Molly see in Bioru town? Stay tuned.

* * *

><p><strong>Skitty: Whoo! I'm on fire this week! Now, this will most likely be the longest Fan fiction I'll make because it will have<strong>**_ every single Pokémon (Including Hoppa and Volcaneon!) _****so… yeah. Until next time!**


End file.
